oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Family Crest
Official description Walkthrough (can be boosted) |items = *Cooked shrimp *Cooked salmon *Cooked tuna *Cooked bass *Cooked swordfish *A pickaxe *2 cut rubies *A ring mould *A necklace mould *2 anti-poison potion *Normal Spell book and Runes to cast all 4 elemental Blast spells at least once. (13 air runes, 3 water runes, 4 earth runes, 5 fire runes, and 4 death runes.) the blast spells must hit so bring extra. Recommended: *Teleport methods to Al Kharid, Falador, Ardougne, and (back to) Varrock *A charged Amulet of Glory *A Lumbrige Explorer's Ring 1, 2, 3, or 4 *A charged Combat Bracelet - the monastery teleport allows quick access to Boot. *If players have below 59 magic, they are advised to bring more than 1 Wizard's Mind Bomb or more than 1 dose of Magic Potion (2 to 4 are advised). *Silverlight or Darklight (after Shadow of the Storm). *Armour/ weapons/ food for killing Chronozon |kills = *Chronozon (Level 170) }} Beware: This quest will take you into the wilderness The Crest To start, talk with Dimintheis, who lives in the south-east corner of Varrock, in a small house in the fenced-off area. He'll tell you about how without his family's crest, he can't prove his heritage and take back his estate. His sons took the crest when they left, and he doesn't know where they all are, although last he heard, Caleb was working as a chef in Catherby. Caleb Head to Catherby. In the middle of the town—just south-west of the farming shop and north-east of the bank—is a chef, usually inside the building with the sink, although he wanders outside sometimes. This is Caleb. Talk to him, and he'll say his brothers and he accidentally broke the crest into three parts and each of them ended up with a piece. Luckily, he still has his piece, although he's not going to just hand it over to any passing stranger. He has an important event coming up, and he needs some fish for a special salad. Get them for him, and he'll give you the piece of the crest. What you need is shrimp, salmon, tuna, bass, and swordfish—all cooked. All but the salmon can be fished right there in Catherby. However, there is a fly-fishing spot just north-west of Camelot, where you can fish salmon. Once you have all of that, give the cooked fish to Caleb, and he'll give you the piece as promised, along with a little bit of info: He'll say that the gem trader in Al Kharid might know more about the location of Avan. Ensure you ask Caleb about his brothers' whereabouts, otherwise the gem trader's dialogue options will not include Avan. Avan (Man) Talk to the gem trader in Al Kharid, and he will remember the person you're looking for. He directs you north toward the gold rocks in a pit in the desert, the Al Kharid Mine. Head there, and talk to the man wearing a yellow cape wandering around just at the entrance to the pit. This is, indeed, Avan, as he'll tell you when you ask him. He's not giving up his piece of the crest, though. Not unless you can help him win the affection of a certain lady by getting him a ring and necklace made out of perfect gold. Unfortunately, the stuff there in the desert isn't nearly good enough. He'll tell you a dwarf named Boot might know something about where to find the gold. Make your way to Falador, and go into Dwarven mines. Use the stairs to the mine that are north-east of Falador's east bank and just east of the Party Room. From the stairs, head north (the agility shortcut can save you a bit of time here), turn west where the tracks bend, go south again, and turn west to head down the tunnel. Continue travelling west past the anvils, and you will find Boot wandering around down there. Talk to him, and ask him about perfect gold. He'll come up with a likely location: It's a small dungeon just between Ardougne and Witchaven. (You've already been there if you've done the Slug Menace quest.) It is recommended that you wear melee-resistant armour during this part. If you are a lower level, you will take damage. Head to the dungeon. Make sure to get your pickaxe as well as some food and armour, as there are a bunch of level 28 Hobgoblins, level 53 Ogres, and a few level 122 Hellhounds that you'll have to either fight or avoid. Walk further inside (not into the false wall—if you have done Slug Menace—but down the tunnel). Walk east, and then a little bit to the south will be a small caged area with a couple of Hellhounds inside, along with the gold rocks you need to mine. To the north and south are two rooms with levers in and outside of them. You'll have to do a little bit of a lever puzzle here to open the gate to the Hellhounds. # North Wall: Lever Up. # South Room: Lever Up. # North Wall: Lever Down. # North Room: Lever Up. # North Wall: Lever Up. # South Room: Lever Down. # Locked Room: Mine two 'perfect' ores. Now get your rubies, your ring mould, and your necklace mould and go to any furnace that's handy (perhaps the one in Ardougne or in Al Kharid). Smelt the ore into perfect gold bars and then make the perfect ring and perfect necklace just like you would make any other ruby ring and necklace, just make sure to use the gold you just got. Once you have the items, head back to the Al Kharid Mine and give them to Avan. As a reward, he'll give you the second piece of the crest and, with further coaxing, will tell you how to find his brother. Note that if you mine the ores and make the jewellery BEFORE speaking to Boot, speaking to Avan will result in the player still claiming not to have found the ore, and Avan will not accept the jewellery. Johnathon The last brother—Johnathon—is holed up in the Jolly Boar Inn, just north-east of Varrock and near the Lumber Yard and the edge of the Wilderness. He is on the second floor, in the far north room. Bring your anti-poison potion with you, and climb up the stairs to talk to him. He'll tell you he got bitten by a poisonous spider. Give him the antidote, and he'll be very grateful and be able to relate to you what happened. Apparently, Johnathon attempted to defeat a blood demon called Chronozon. Chronozon defeated him, and in his efforts to escape, he was bitten by a poison spider. Despite Jagex's claim that no quest will require time in the Wilderness, it is still found in the Wilderness area of the Edgeville Dungeon, by the Earth obelisk. You'll need to bring food, armour, an anti-poison potion for the poison spiders, and enough runes to cast each elemental Blast spell at least once, although it will probably take more than one casting, especially if you're lower level. This is because if the spell just "splashes" on him, it doesn't count. You have to actually hit Chronozon with a Wind Blast, Water Blast, Earth Blast, and Fire Blast. When you do hit him with each of those spells, it will weaken him and make him a little easier. Chronozon is extremely weak to blast spells. With a high magic level and no negative bonuses, it is possible to kill the demon with only two or three more spells after the first four. You do not need to kill Chronozon with a blast spell you just have to hit him with all 4 blast spells to weaken him and finish him off anyway you like. If using the safe spot shown in the picture, it is very easy for higher level players to defeat Chronozon without food or prayer. In the event you have to teleport or log out before all four spells have been successfully cast, you will not have to repeat all four spells. When you finally do kill him, grab the crest piece (make sure you have it, not just the ashes!) and hightail it out of there (preferably teleport: Remember, Chronozon will not respawn and pkers may appear). The Crest Reassembled Now that you have all three crest pieces, put them together to make the Family Crest and then make your way back to Varrock. Give the crest to Dimintheis, who will be very, very pleased to have it back. Congratulations, Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest Point *Family gauntlets *Access to the hellhounds in Witchaven dungeon The Family Gauntlets on their own don't seem that impressive, but they do have a very useful ability. You can take them to any of the three brothers and have him imbue them with a *special ability. Be careful choosing, though, since you can only have one effect at a time, and it will cost 25,000 coins to change them. To change effects, just take them to the brother whose effect you want. If you lose the gauntlets, Dimentheis will have "magically" found them again and will give them back. *Cooking Gauntlets (Caleb): Reduces the chance of burning certain fish significantly. *Goldsmith Gauntlets (Avan): Increases the Smithing experience of smelting gold from 22.5 to 56.25. *Chaos Gauntlets (Johnathon): Increases the damage done by Bolt (Chaos rune) spells. Required for Completion *Defender of Varrock *Legends' Quest *Hard Seers' Village Tasks *Hard Varrock Tasks Trivia *Upon completion of the quest, your Adventurer's Log will say "The crest of the Fitzharmon family was scattered all over Gielinor! Its recovery means Dimintheis’s estate is safe." *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So all three parts of the family crest were reunited." *If you lose any of the crests, you can retrieve a new one from either of the three brothers. They all have their excuse for having it at that moment. *If there are multiple players fighting Chronozon there will be multiples of him. In this instance, your Chronozon will be indicated with a yellow indicating arrow. fi:Family Crest Category:Quests Category:Family Crest